History's Cycle
by Nature9000
Summary: There is a reason Mrs. Briggs is the way she is, and the way she picks on Sam. There is a reason she chooses to focus on Freddie as well. What is it that makes them so familiar to her? Walking the same road as she did, Can she stop history from repeating?


History's Cycle

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly

A/N: You'll enjoy this I hope, I promise you, it's good.

-ENJOY THE READ-

Mrs. Briggs stepped into her classroom to find it filled with children, each of which she truthfully did adore, but there were reasons she had to be tough. There were reasons she had to be snippy. She lived alone and truly was bitter, she was pretty much without friends or family. The last best friend she had was several years ago, far too long to count the miserable years.

Bagpipes, what was it with them? She often wondered why she chose them. Of all the instruments she could have learned to play as a hobby, she chose bagpipes. Maybe it was because they were like screams, and instead of her screams, the bagpipe could do the screaming for her. It was true that it did not make anything better, but at least it kept her lungs safe. She did exercise often enough, but she didn't have anything better to do. She could watch television, but lately there were nothing but soap operas and other crap on. All of these were just pathetic, but once in a while there might be something good on.

Then there was that webshow, iCarly, it was probably the best thing on the internet to her. She didn't want them to know that she actually liked it, so she would always say how bad it is. Personally, she laughed at the jokes that Sam and Carly would make about her. They had such a great and splendid friendship. Then there was the boy, Freddie Benson. He seemed to be torn between the two girls. One always made fun of him and the other always rejected him. He was the splitting image of his grandfather and had almost the same personality.

Mrs. Briggs walked toward her desk and felt someone hit her with a paper airplane, she sighed and continued walking to her desk, not even bothering to look back. "Samantha, you have detention," She said in a quick voice. Sam groaned and tried to protest.

"How do you even know it was me!" Sam exclaimed in her defense. Mrs. Briggs closed her eyes and sat down at the desk.

"It is _always_ you." Sam groaned and muttered as she stared out the window, some kids chose to laugh, this wasn't good. "Be quiet children!"

"Yes ma'am!" The kids exclaimed. Mrs. Briggs sighed and moved to her computer, today was merely a study day for the children. The teacher didn't have to go over any lessons while the students were required to study for a major test coming up.

"Hey Mrs. Briggs, can I ask you something?" Freddie asked.

"Yes Chip, I mean Freddie!" Mrs. Briggs glanced up and saw Freddie with confused eyes, she blinked and rolled her eyes. "What is it?"

"Why are you so quick to give out detentions all the time, mainly to Sam? I mean, sometimes you give her detentions for stuff she didn't even do or stuff that isn't even worth a detention…like yawning. No one can control the yawning."

"I have my reasons." She turned to her computer and typed in her log in information. The computer took a short amount of time to load, and when it did, she immediately found some journal files. She clicked the journal files and opened them up, she was on her fiftieth entry. _"Okay, no one better bug me."_ Mrs. Briggs glanced up at the children and frowned. "Don't bother me while I'm working, got it!" The class nodded and she made one last glance at Carly, Freddie, and Sam before typing.

"_Journal entry number 50_

_Do I need to mention my name like I did for all other entries in this thing? I am Francine Briggs. Where do I start? He is just like him, everything about him. Freddie Benson, Sam Puckett, and Carly Shay, there is a reason those three are my favorite students. They remind me so much of Rose and Chip, my two best friends back when I was just a young woman. Back in the late forties and early fifties, that was when it was. _

_He asks why I give Sam detentions, here's my answer. I crave for my youth, I miss it. Samantha is the closest thing to what I was like when I was a child, and having her nearby helps me to remember. Though, there are some things I don't want to remember. Like right now, I can remember how Chip always seemed so concerned and would care. If a teacher gave me constant detentions, he would have turned right around and asked why it was. Then, maybe that just runs in his blood. After all, Chip was Freddie's grandfather. _

_Those three are almost exactly like we were, Rose and I would always joke about our teachers. We would do everything together. These three appear to be in the same predicament. Chip was so in love with Rose…but so was I. I never showed it, I never told him, I only acted abrasively and rude."_

Mrs. Briggs glanced up from her computer and looked to Sam, she was staring out the window and would turn to look at Freddie every now and then. Her eyes would be filled with many emotions. Then she would look to Carly and return her gaze toward the window. This act was saddening, and it indeed spoke many volumes. Mrs. Briggs sighed and returned to typing her entry.

_"She is in love with him, I can tell. Carly acts just like Rose, though. Rose turned down Chip at every turn, she never liked him as more than anything but a friend. In the end, she didn't seem to be much of a friend. Things may have been different if I had told him, but I never did. I was just afraid, and that fear is what cost me so much of my life. As you know, I never married, and I live in a house that has a shrine dedicated to Randy Jackson inside of it…I'm pathetic._

_I'm surprised for one thing, I should have turned into the cat lady, but there are no cats in my house. I don't deserve the love of animals, at least that's what I grew up thinking. I grew up thinking I didn't deserve anyone's love or attention. Rose was the popular one, she was the one that got all the boys. Then one by one I lost every boy that I ever had interest in, and that was because they all turned to her. Then even Chip turned to her, and in the end…were any of us truly happy? I never ended up happy, I don't know about Rose…but I know Chip did. At least, I think he did, but I could be wrong about that._

_All he wanted was love and attention from someone. He never did have many female friends, and the ones that he did have always treated him poorly. Well, at least that's the way it seemed. Rose rejected him until the very end, and I…I never had enough courage to tell him how I felt, so I told him through means of aggressive actions. I hoped they would help him notice me, but in the end…they pushed him away._

_I notice the same thing is happening with Sam, Freddie, and Carly. I often wonder if history will cycle around and repeat itself. After all, I know Sam loves him, and I can see that he wants to be loved by someone and sees Carly as the easy one because she doesn't pick on him. Yet, Carly rejects him, and she always will reject him. If he turned his attention to Sam, then he would be loved. Just as if Chip turned his attention to me, I would have loved him."_ Mrs. Briggs leaned back in her chair and felt a tear rolling down her face as she remembered the last time she spoke to Chip, and the last time she ever spoke to Rose as well. It was in the early fifties, many years ago.

-_Flashback-_

Francine found Chip sitting on a park bench, he didn't seem all that happy about anything, so she decided to go talk to him. She walked over and punched his shoulder, catching him by surprise. "Hey snot face, how's it going?" Francine asked while smirking. Chip held his arms and groaned.

"Damn it, Francine," Chip said in a quiet voice. He sighed and looked straight ahead.

"What's wrong?"

"She left me." Francine raised her eyebrow and Chip's hand trembled. "Rose left me for another man. We dated for a few months. That was all she wanted, apparently…She told me that the first date was only a pity date, and because I didn't stop going after her, the pity dating continued. Finally, she said she had enough, and she found a better man." Francine's mouth dropped slightly as Chip stood up and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Why is it that every girl I'm ever interested in seems to hate me?"

"I-I don't hate you." Chip raised his eyebrow and looked to Francine.

"Yes you do, and if you didn't…maybe I would have liked you more." Chip slowly walked away and Francine tried to process the thoughts in her mind.

"Chip, what are you talking about! Chip Benson, take your seat!" She ran toward him and he stopped walking, holding his palm out for her to stop.

"Don't come anywhere near me, Francine. I would rather not have more insults right now. I don't expect you'll ever see me again, so I will say this. Maybe if you had felt differently, or maybe if you were a bit nicer to me, well…maybe I would have loved you instead of Rose."

"What?" Francine's eyes widened and Chip started to walk away. She could have gone after him then, but she didn't. She let him walk away, and that is why she never saw him again. She turned around and wiped her tears from her eyes. "He's gone…" She looked up to see a woman running toward her, it was Rose. _"Yeah, I really need to talk to her now_." She rolled her eyes and Rose stopped in front of her. "Hey Rose, you just missed Chip."

"Yeah, I wasn't really looking for him," Rose said in a quiet voice. "I just wanted to tell you that I found this real hunk. Okay, so his singing isn't the best in the world, but he's still so dreamy."

"Who is he?"

"His name is Walter, Walter Krandle. He's got the most handsome eyes that I've ever seen in my life! His hands are so strong and sturdy and he has the softest voice ever."

"I see, so you love him…"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. Maybe one day, we're going to get married. I hope so! Oh, speaking of which, I have to go meet him! Well, bye Francine!" Rose ran off and Francine frowned at her.

_"I hope a cat eats you, any part of you. You broke Chip's heart, and now mine is…"_ Francine looked toward the ground and her body shook with anger and sadness. She let out a few choked sobs and started to walk away. _"Of course, no man will ever want me, right? No man ever has, and now…no man ever will. Who needs them, really?"_ She wiped her tears and glanced back, she would probably never see Rose again either."

-_End Flashback-_

_"Did he love me, I would never know. It seems like Freddie has something for Sam, but is it her ways of…"_ Mrs. Briggs closed her eyes and let the tears drip from her face and onto the desk. Just then, a tissue made its way into her line of vision, she blinked and looked up, thinking it was Chip. It wasn't, it was only Freddie.

"Are you okay, Mrs. Briggs?" Freddie asked while placing the tissue on her keyboard. "You've been sitting there crying for the last five minutes or so. It's kind of creeping the other students out, so I figure I'm the one asking you how you are."

"What…" Mrs. Briggs blinked and narrowed her eyes. "Freddie, thank you." She took the tissue and dried her eyes. Freddie shrugged and turned to look at Sam and Carly, they were both glancing at the papers on their desk. He frowned and leaned slightly against Mrs. Briggs's desk.

"If only she wasn't so…aggressive, maybe a little nicer. If she didn't hate me…" These words were uttered in a whisper, but she still heard them. Her eyes widened slightly and then narrowed, this was the only way she could stop history's cycle.

"Freddie Benson, you have detention!" Freddie's eyes widened in shock, matching the shock in the eyes of every student. Class was almost over, and her class was the final period, so Freddie and Sam would not be going anywhere.

"W-What did you say?" Freddie turned around and stared at Mrs. Briggs with wide and mortified eyes. "I can't have detention! Nobody in my family has ever had a detention."

"I'm sorry C-Freddie, you need this detention. Trust me." Mrs. Briggs eyes narrowed and Freddie took a slight step back. _"She needs this detention."_

"Wait, I have detention too!" Sam exclaimed as she stood up. "I don't want detention with him! What did he do? There's no reason to give it to him!"

"Sit down and be quiet, Samantha!" Sam froze and quickly sat down. Freddie glanced at her and then back to Mrs. Briggs, glancing into her eyes. It was as if she was staring into Chip's eyes, strong and determined. _"Your grandfather broke my heart, Freddie. So in turn, you get detention with Sam, and she will not turn into me. She has a great life ahead of her, she needs you. If you leave her for Carly, then Carly will only break your heart."_

"Mrs. Briggs…" Freddie's voice was low, he didn't seem to want detention. Of course, she could tell that he wouldn't mind being with Sam and giving her company.

_"I can see it in her eyes, she will not let you date her unless she gives you pity. Sam needs you and you need her."_ Mrs. Briggs turned to her computer and closed her eyes. "Take your seat Mr. Benson, you and Samantha are going to stay right here when that bell rings."

"…" He gave an exasperated sigh and walked back to his desk, but he didn't really think it was all that bad. At least Sam was going to be there, that was the good thing. Mrs. Briggs smirked and wrote down some words on a sheet of paper, stating that all except Freddie Benson and Sam Puckett were free of detention. She walked to the door and placed the note on the outside of it. She turned around and saw Freddie and Sam looking at her with raised eyebrows. She crossed her arms and looked over the other students.

"Anyone else in this class with detention is free of it for today."

"Does that mean I don't get detention?" Sam asked with bright and hopeful eyes.

"No Samantha, you do not." Sam slumped back in her chair and Carly frowned at her friends' misfortune. She decided she was going to try and get detentions with them. Just then, the bell rang and Carly quickly rushed over to Mrs. Briggs, ready to try her best to give an insult. She did, but Mrs. Briggs remained unscathed. "Miss Shay, the bell has rung, school is over. Go home." Carly frowned and slowly walked out the door with the other students.

Sam and Freddie were sitting in seats next to each other. They could have moved to other desks, but didn't. They kept glancing at each other, but they didn't speak a word with each other. Freddie opened his backpack and took a sheet of paper out. "Mr. Benson, now is not the time to do homework."

"Actually this isn't homework," Freddie replied while staring at the paper. Sam looked over and Mrs. Briggs raised her eyebrow.

"Then what is it?"

"Oh, it's just a letter. It's a letter that poses a lot of mystery and interest, it's intriguing to read."

"Why is it so great?" Sam asked as she tilted her head. "Is it a letter from you?"

"Not really, but at the same time, it's like I could have written it. Well in a way, it just matches how I feel about…"

"What? Is it a letter to Carly or something?"

"No!" Freddie growled slightly and Sam quickly silenced. "It's from my grandpa." Mrs. Briggs looked over and raised her eyebrows, this was interesting.

"So, who did he write the letter to?"

"I'm not really sure. It sounds like an old friend who is probably long dead by now. It was written recently, though. Like just before he died last month…" Mrs. Briggs gave a soft gasp and tightened her hand around the computer mouse. The statement hit her hard, she had no clue that Chip had died. "I just figure since I'm here, I'm bored and felt like reading this again. It just reminds me of someone that I like, but at the same time, someone who probably hates me…"

"Whatever dork, I'm bored, so read the letter to me."

"I'd rather not."

"Why?"

"Just because, I don't feel like reading it out loud…"

"Read it," Mrs. Briggs said in a quick voice. Freddie's jaw fell and she pointed to the letter. "Read the letter."

"Mrs. Briggs, this is just a letter that my grandfather wrote. Though it's filled with mystery, it's really boring. I mean, I do wonder who this woman he's talking about is, and it reminds me a lot of how I feel…It's too personal for me to read."

"Um…if you don't read the letter…" Mrs. Briggs only wanted to hear what Chip said, and if he was talking to her. "Read the letter or you get two weeks detention!"

"But…" Freddie sighed and moved to sit on his desk as he held the paper in front of him. "Fine, I'll read the damn letter, _Francine_." Mrs. Briggs normally would have threw detention onto him for using her first name, but she could tell he was miffed and upset, plus he said it just how Chip used to talk to her. She decided to let it slip this time. "Anyway, it seems to be to and about an old friend."

_Fanny, I think that was your nickname that we had for you, so I use it as affectionately as possible. My wife died years ago, and I think it won't be long before I join her in the sky. Who would have thought that out of the three of us…we can't call ourselves a trio anymore, I suppose. I'm not writing to Rose, I just don't see how I could possibly do that. She probably wouldn't even read my letter. Come to think of it, you probably won't ever read this letter, either. I just thought I should write and get my feelings out._

_Rose, she was the dream girl, wasn't she? She was the one that all the guys wanted, and finally, some guy out there won her heart. Well, I don't know if that's the case or not, since I don't really know whatever became of her. We haven't seen each other in almost fifty years, none of us have. More and more, I see my grandson turning into me…I hope not. I hope he doesn't become me._

_He's got someone with him that was just like you, Fanny. Then, he has someone that was just like Rose. Which one is a princess? Let me tell you from my perspective just what I thought about you all those years, and why it was that you still plagued my mind. You were rude, uncouth, and definitely a girl that really didn't act like a girl! You couldn't be nice, that's what it seemed like. You were always attacking me with insults and threats galore. It made me angry from time to time, so angry that I would often question various things about you. I often wondered what would happen if Rose wasn't around. Would you still even want to be by my side, or would you leave me behind, just as she did?"_

Mrs. Briggs swallowed lightly and felt the hot tears running down her cheeks, this letter was to her, and it sounded like Chip really didn't like her.

_"But…" _Her eyes widened, there was something else. She had to know, she had to know just what he thought of her.

_"I didn't care. I suppose I did care. Why wasn't I happy with my wife for all these years? Why did I love my children and grandchildren more than I loved my own wife? I suppose it was because I was not truly happy._

_Despite your rude and uncouth ways, you were more of a woman than any woman I had ever met. The way your hair landed against your back and the way you talked, walked, or any action you ever did, it was beautiful. I fell for you. I loved you. I did then, and I still do. Even when I dated Rose, I only liked her because I thought it might make you notice me. I ended up dating her, and I knew it was of pity. I guess I was simpleminded then, and I wanted to believe that a girl actually wanted to date me._

_Seriously, you know more than anyone else that other than that dumb airhead, no girls have ever wanted to be near me. Not even you. Maybe I was wrong, but if I was, I would never know. Even my wife told me that if it wasn't for the kids, she would consider leaving me. I'm sure you would never have left me, and you didn't…I was the one that left you. I was too hurt, and I couldn't deal with your insults, so I left before you could insult me again._

_How nice it would be to see you again, how nice it would be to tell you that I love you. Though, you would probably punch me in the gut. However, I still wouldn't mind…Rose is the one that punched harder. I think I shall write a letter for her, but I can tell you this, it won't be as passionate as this letter. _

_I can't believe someone like you could have this effect on me. So, what can I say? Ever since our teens, I have loved you, and I will love you until death. –Chip"_

"That's all, are you people satisfied?" Freddie asked with a tone of annoyance. "Now do you see how personal this is? Anyway, the mystery remains…there are a lot of mysteries…who is Fanny? Who is Rose? What happened between these three, were they really best friends? Whatever happened to Fanny and Rose? Grandpa never talked about them, ever." Freddie sighed and placed the letter onto the desk. "Anyway, it just brings a lot of thoughts to me, so that's why I read it. I like thinking about the mysteries and about what it was like back in those days."

"It's an interesting letter," Sam said while leaning back in her seat. She looked over at Mrs. Briggs and raised her eyebrow, the teacher was crying. "Dork, what's up with our teacher?" Freddie looked over and raised his eyebrow as well. Sam grabbed a sheet of paper from her desk and crumpled it up. "Either way, the way he makes that Fanny person sound does sound interesting."

"She sounds like _you_."

"Nonsense, I'm a perfect angel!" Sam grinned and tossed the paper toward Mrs. Briggs. "Hey Teach, what are you crying for!" Mrs. Briggs straightened herself up in her seat and looked up and narrowed her eyes.

"You two better start talking to each other right now," Mrs. Briggs snapped. "Samantha, admit right now that you have feelings for Mr. Benson, or else you will never get the chance!" Sam froze up in shock and Freddie's jaw fell.

"She doesn't need to do that," Freddie said quietly. "Besides, she hates me! Maybe if she didn't hate me…"

"You better suck up that Benson pride that runs through your veins as well!" Freddie blinked and his face froze in shock as well. "Because if you don't, then history will repeat itself, and then fifty years down the road, you'll be writing that same letter."

"W-What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm Fanny, that was their nickname for me." Freddie's eyes widened and Sam glanced up from her desk. "I loved Chip, but I never told him…I was too afraid and hid my feelings with aggression.

"You mean you were the girl in that letter?" Sam asked while slowly glancing up.

"Of course I was. Rose was the sweet and perfect girl, she was the one that all guys wanted, and I thought Chip did too. He always said he liked her, and then the two dated. It was only a pity date, and she wound up leaving him for another guy…Walter Krandle, I have no idea where she is now. Then he left, and I never told him…I didn't get the opportunity. He thought I hated him, and so I never saw him again. I question what would have happened if things had been different, I question what would have happened if I had told him my feelings. Now I know what his feelings were, after all these years…I just can't believe it was too late. I was too late."

"Well then, we know who this Rose person is. Jake's one foot grandma, that's who she is!" Sam let out a soft chuckle and Mrs. Briggs raised her eyebrow. She never met Jake, he hadn't been in any of her classes, so she wouldn't have known. Freddie could tell that Rose sounded a lot like Carly, and she was. If anything, Sam was a lot like Mrs. Briggs. Thinking quickly, he could see where this was going. He glanced toward Sam and saw her looking toward her desk. He had to wonder if she really did have feelings for him.

"That's where you're wrong, Mrs. Briggs," Freddie said in a quiet voice. "You say Rose was sweet, you say she was perfect. Yet, if I know my grandpa, and I do…he's my bloodline…Rose wasn't sweet or perfect enough for him. So, what does that make Carly? She's the rose of our generation, I guess. She likes Jake, simple enough. I'll never have her, nor do I want to have her. Simply because she is just like Rose, she may appear sweet and perfect from afar, but she is just not enough." Sam raised her head and looked toward Freddie with slight confusion.

"What are you saying, Freddie?"

"Simple, I'm saying that I don't have feelings for Carly. Rather, I have feelings for someone who also would never like me in return." Mrs. Briggs's jaw fell, she could see history starting to repeat itself. "I mean, there's two people who really just don't care about me."

"Freddie…" Sam frowned and slowly stood up.

"I won't go through the pain my grandfather went through. I won't end up dating this rose just to accept her pity. However, the true rose is the one that's unattainable." Freddie looked over at Sam and frowned. "Sam…"

"Wait, what are you saying? Seriously, don't talk in ways that I can't understand!" She wasn't sure why, but her heart was starting to break.

"This just seems to happen too much. Every girl I'm ever interested in seems to hate me, why is that?" Sam's eyes widened and Mrs. Briggs's mouth fell. Freddie glanced at the clock and sighed. "Well, detention is over. I'm going to go home and get some thoughts sorted out…you may never see me again. Depending on how I feel, I probably won't bother doing iCarly anymore. Why should I, when neither really cares about me? One girl hates me and the other probably only pities me."

"Freddie, wait…I don't hate you." Freddie raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms over.

"Yes you do, and if you didn't…maybe I would have liked you more. Freddie shoved his hands in his pocket and started to walk away as Sam quickly thought about his words.

"Freddie, what are you talking about! Sit down, talk to me!" Sam started to hurry toward him but he turned his head to glare at her, causing her to stop in place.

"Don't come toward me, Sam. I don't think I could deal with it, nor do I want more insults. Again, I may go ahead and stay away from you and Carly, that actually does seem like it would make you happy. Maybe if you felt differently, or maybe if you were a bit nicer to me, well…maybe I could have told you how much I loved you instead of bothering Carly with it."

"Freddie…" Freddie opened the door and exited, leaving Sam behind to pick up the pieces of her heart.

"What are you doing, Samantha!" Mrs. Briggs shouted. Sam turned toward her and tears rolled down her cheeks. "Go after him!"

"H-He doesn't want me to."

"Yes he does! Don't make the same mistake I made, he's just being prideful right now. He loves you, and if you love him, then don't let go of him. Don't let him leave!"

"But…"

"If you want another detention…if you want to grow up to be a bitter old hag who is obsessed with some goddamn celebrity, then fine, let him leave. If you don't, GO AFTER HIM!"

"…" She didn't need to hesitate, Sam quickly turned and left the room. Mrs. Briggs followed in quick pursuit. They could see Freddie making his way toward the doors of the school, tears were in his eyes. He was trying to process his thoughts. What they didn't know, was Carly had been behind the door and heard everything that was said, and she was able to even compare herself to Rose. She had moved to the bathroom and then stepped out to see Freddie walking away. She knew he was walking away from Sam, and she also knew there was threat of the group breaking apart after this.

"I am not Rose!" Carly exclaimed as she ran from the bathroom, she was closest to Freddie. Freddie raised his eyebrow and glanced over in shock as Carly ran toward him. "This is where history doesn't repeat." Freddie shouted as Carly tackled him to the ground and glanced over as Sam and Mrs. Briggs made their way toward him.

"What the hell are you doing, Carly!" Freddie shouted out. "Get off of me!" He growled and pushed Carly off of him, he then stood up quickly and dusted his clothes off. He started to head toward the doors but Sam grabbed his arm. "Let me go, Sam." Carly growled and grabbed his arm as well. "What the hell are you doing!"

"I'm not letting you go," Sam said in a quiet voice. Freddie looked at her and his face softened, he could see the tears in her eyes. "I can't do that, I can't let you go. If you leave, then how do I know if I'll ever see you again? I can't let you leave."

"You're going nowhere," Carly said in a quick voice. "So what if I reject you, it's for Sam's sake that I do it! I will never date you because Sam is the one that loves you." Freddie's eyes widened slightly and he looked toward Sam. "I don't want my best friend to be hurt…there's no way I can ever love you like she does."

"I won't pick on you ever again, if that's what you want. I don't want you to go away…I just don't know how to tell you how I feel. Please, hear me out, I want you to stay by my side." Freddie smiled softly as Sam gave a small sniff. Both she and Carly released their hold and lowered their arms. "If you still want to leave, then I won't hold you back…but I will never stop feeling the way I do."

"I'm sorry," Freddie answered. His voice was soft and quiet, it soothed Sam. He carefully wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, she gasped lightly and looked up at him. "Don't cry, Sam. I hate seeing you cry." He lifted his hand up and wiped away Sam's tears. He then held her closer in a hug. Mrs. Briggs smiled at the scene and wiped a tear from her eye, somehow she managed to stop history from repeating once more. Carly crossed her arms and smiled as she looked toward Mrs. Briggs.

"You know, its possible Rose knew your feelings for him," Carly said in a soft voice. Mrs. Briggs raised her eyebrow and looked at her in slight confusion. Carly looked at her friends and tilted her head slightly. "Look at them…" Francine looked toward Sam and Freddie and smiled. "I wanted to see that so much, that I would have even dated Freddie out of pity just so Sam could get to him and tell him how she felt. If I so much as appeared as if I didn't care about him, then Sam would have gone to him and made him feel better and told him how she felt, that's what I think."

"So, what are you trying to say?" Mrs. Briggs asked.

"Maybe Rose was doing just that. Sam never told me how she felt toward Freddie, but I could see it in her eyes. A best friend knows these things. Rejecting didn't work, so I was about to do a pity date and get Sam to confess. Maybe Rose did the same for you, but sadly…no one was able to stop Chip from getting away. Maybe if Rose could run faster, she could have gotten her. Maybe if there was a person who experienced it, she could have told you to go after him…who knows. Things just didn't work out well."

"Then, maybe I shouldn't have felt bad toward Rose…"

"Maybe not, I suggest you talk to her. She is Jake's grandmother after all. That letter that Freddie read did say Krandle."

"Yeah…" Sam and Freddie broke apart from the hug, but kept looking into each other's eyes. Sam had a tearful smile on her face and Freddie was smiling back at her.

"So, what are you doing tomorrow night?" Freddie asked in a gentle voice.

"I don't know. I'm probably going to stay home and watch some television."

"Wrong." Sam raised her eyebrow and Freddie smirked. "You're going to join me at that fancy diner down the street."

"Is that your way of asking me on a date?" Freddie crossed his arms and his smirk grew more.

"Yes, so what's your answer?"

"I will!" Sam threw her arms around Freddie's neck and he gave her another hug.

"Yes!" Sam laughed lightly and Freddie bent over slightly.

"What are you doing?" Freddie smirked and placed his hands on her back and arm around the back of her knees. "Ah! Dork!" With that, he lifted her up and she let out a quick shriek and laugh. "You better not drop me!"

"Never in a million years would I do that." Freddie moved toward the school doors. Carly and Mrs. Briggs opened the doors and watched as Freddie walked outside and into the sunset. Carly looked to Mrs. Briggs and smirked.

"Jake's grandma lives on 53 Sunset Avenue," Carly stated. She then released the door and walked after Sam and Freddie, but giving them space to be on their own. Mrs. Briggs smiled softly and slowly walked back to her class.

_"A beautiful sight_," Mrs. Briggs thought. She entered her classroom and spotted a sheet of paper on Freddie's desk. She walked over to the desk and picked up the paper, it was the letter from Chip to her. Apparently Freddie had forgotten the letter. She wasn't sure if he'd want it back, so she would have to give it back. Of course, she would make a copy of the letter and keep the copy for herself. _"Its fine now, history won't repeat. Maybe I should go check on Rose, since Miss Shay probably is right."_

_

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed that. I'm not planning on writing a conversation between Rose and Mrs. Briggs, but if enough people _actually_ want to see that, then I'll write another oneshot. Either that, or I'll challenge you to write it out. Rose pretty much acts like Carly, so it wouldn't be too tough. Go ahead and write that oneshot, I don't mind. As for me, I'm going to work on my stories.


End file.
